da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Before you start reading the rules, I want you to know that we're really nice people, and we all understand that people make mistakes, and have real lives as well. And muses, of course. The number one goal of RPing, in my opinion, is to have fun. If you're not enjoying it, why are you doing something that is optional? Thus, if you feel we're being too harsh, too strict - please, let us know. (Or the other way around, if we are being too lenient). We're open to any feedback, and we want you to feel comfortable on this site. Below are the rules and guidelines of the site. I strive to make them easy to read, fair, and understandable, seeing as it isn't all that fun reading rules but is a necessary task. I ask that you look them over carefully. They are in list format and are not longer than they need to be. But if you have a question about a specific rule and what it means, please let me know. If you are new to roleplaying, check the Basic Rules of Roleplaying. They cover the "unwritten" rules of RP, as well as RP terminology that is likely to be used on this site. Rules last updated April 24th, 2011 Forum Rules *Be respectful to other members, regardless of who they are. Don't be rude, and DO NOT discriminate. If you are having difficulty with someone, please inform a moderator or administrator. *Respect the decisions of the staff. Don't try to go behind their backs if you don't get what you want. They work hard to maintain the site and keep it enjoyable for the members. Don't feel afraid, though, to come to them for anything. *Do not take graphics or content from this site for your own use, whether it be from the staff or the members. Always get permission first if you want to use something, and give credit where credit is due. *No SPAMming. The only exception is the Waking Sea of Stupidity, our SPAM board. *Do not advertise other sites anywhere except in your signature & profile -- and in the Advertisements section, of course. *Do not link to, or post images of, pornographic, offensive, or illegal material. This is a bannable offence! *If you see someone breaking a rule, inform a member of the staff. They will take care of it. Don't try and handle it yourself, and don't comment on it. *'''Do not '''ask to be a staff member. The admins decide who will become staff members when this site needs them. Asking to be one lowers your chances CONSIDERABLY. User Accounts and Profiles *Avatars may be a maximum of 150x200 pixels. *All together, signatures may be a maximum of 500x480. *Do not purposefully make your signature an eyesore; in other words, no flashing images or brightly coloured, massive text. *Do not link to, or have images of, pornographic, offensive, or illegal material. *You may have one account per character, or you may post as all of your characters from one profile. It's up to you, really. The former is a courtesy, allowing you to use graphics for each profile and make it easier for others to recognise which character it is at a glance. *You must log-in at least one every thirty-days. If you do not, an e-mail will be sent to you informing you that your profile will be deleted in two days if you do not log in. If you are going to be gone, post in our Absences & Returns board. Roleplaying *DO NOT start roleplaying until you have an APPROVED character! *Try to post at least a paragraph. People like having posts to work off of. *Try to pace yourself to fit the pace of the group. Some people like posting really fast; some can only post once a day or twice a week. It's up to the group to decide what is best so that no-one is dragged behind. *Whether first-person or third-person, past-tense or present-tense, it is up to you how you write your posts. *Keep a working timeline of roleplays your character has been in. You are allowed to be in more than one thread at once with a character, but make sure they are occurring at different times. *Inferring that two characters had sex is allowed. Actually roleplaying out the sex is not. Take your lemons (that is, sex roleplays) to IM or elsewhere, please. If a thread is borderline, put (M) in the title. *You cannot kill other people's original characters, and ask for permission before you kill their NPCs. You cannot kill canon characters without special permission from all of the staff. Characters *We do not have a character limit. However, do not create and play more characters than you can handle. The staff will contact you if you seem to be holding up the RP with a lot of characters. However, if you can handle them, then we don't mind. *Characters that have been inactive for a month will be archived. If the player returns, they can request the character be moved back. *Some characters -- both canon and original -- are integral to the roleplay. If you want to play one, you should be contactable and fairly active on the board. A month of inactivity without reason means your character may be up for grabs once again. *If you have a reason for being away, you can have your character either have a reason for being away, or you can get someone to bunny him/her and fill you in when we get back. Like, for example, for someone playing Aveline she could just be busy with her guard work. Canons See Canon Characters. Basic Rules of Roleplaying *A general knowledge of Dragon Age is recommended, but not required. If there's something you don't understand, make sure and look it up on the DA Wiki, or one of the other resources out there. If you don't understand it after looking it up, ask on this board. Some of it may not have been described; those are things that we'll all have to use our imaginations on. *Please check your grammar and spelling, and use it correctly to the best of your ability. If you need help with this, please let a member of the staff know. And also, if English isn't your first language, please inform people of this in your profile. *No god-moding/bunnying without permission. God-moding/bunnying is the act of controlling another person's character, which includes having a character hit by a blow or blast, giving a character's emotional reaction, or simply taking complete control over the character's actions and reactions. If you're going to do it, get the permission of that character's player, and note that you have their permission in OOC. If not, don't do it. *No character is invincible. Don't play them as if they are. All characters have their weaknesses and strengths. *There are some things you may know, but your character won't. Make sure and distinguish between in- and out-of-character knowledge. *While we do allow mature content, take your explicit scenes elsewhere. Not everyone on this site wants to read sexual or rape scenes. If the situation crops up, take it to instant messenger or another place that allows its. Inferences to the fact that the characters did this are allowed. *Keep OOC posts to a minimum. If you need to put an OOC comment in an RP post, please put it in parentheses at the top or bottom of the roleplay post. *Don't make people wait forever for you to post, but don't continuously hassle someone to post. Try and find a way to get everyone in the thread posting at a pace that they feel comfortable with. If there's some reason you cannot post for a while, let people NPC your character, or have him "disappear" for the duration of your leave. Make sure and inform them before disappearing. *Don't use chatspeak in in-character posts. Don't use asterisks to denote action, IE *dances* *People who make threads run those threads, unless otherwise stated. Don't take over their threads; contact them before railroading their plot.